


Monsoon

by Sampai66



Series: Klancetober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Daily prompt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keithtober 2018, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Married Life, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Keith listens to the rain and thanks his lucky stars for the wonderful life and husband he has.This is just pure fluff.  Fluffy fluff fluff fluff!





	Monsoon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the Klancetober/Keithtober writing challenge. I skipped day 3 because I’m going to combine that prompt with other prompts to make a big fic for Halloween! :) Today’s prompts are RAIN and GARRISON.

Wet. Something wet was licking Keith's face. "Ugh, Kosmo stop." Keith pushed Kosmo away and opened his eyes. What time is it? Kosmo nudged his hand for pets and Keith started to scratch behind his ears. That was all he could reach seeing as he couldn't move much at the moment, not that he wanted to. Lance was draped across his chest with his legs intertwined with Keith's. 

 

"Mama stop, I love Keith's mullet...shut up Veronica..." Keith was use to this, Lance rambling in his sleep. It never failed to make him chuckle. He ran his hand through Lance's hair and kissed the top of his head without waking him up.

 

Kosmo started to whine a little. That's weird, he only did that during storms.

 

There was a low rumbling outside and then a loud boom followed by a flash of bright light. Keith glanced out the window, he could see the dark clouds outside and not a minute later the rain started. Ah yes, the start of monsoon season. It was Keith's favorite thing about living in the desert.

 

The pitter patter of the rain could be heard around the house. BOOM! A loud crash of thunder and several flashes of lightening rolled thru the bedroom window. Lance shifted but didn't wake, just nuzzled farther into Keith's chest. Kosmo decided it was time to join them on the bed and laid beside Keith.

 

Keith cherished these moments. The quiet stillness in the house but the raging storm outside. He never would have thought he’d have a home of his own, especially not one shared with Lance.

 

The moment he saw Lance during their Garrison days he developed a crush on the awkward, lanky teenager. Content to admire from afar but then Lance declared their rivalry, completely throwing Keith for a loop. It was definitely one sided, Keith mentions this often to Lance just to tease him, but Keith can admit that he did rise to Lance's taunting and snarky comments with his own retorts and bantering. It was just so easy and then it became routine. "Hey mullet, the 80s called and wants their hairstyle back." "Shut up Lance! It's not a mullet!" 

 

Oh man, to think now Lance LOVES Keith's quote on quote, mullet. It's so funny to think of how they started: rivals at the Garrison, then teammates on Voltron, to lovers who snuck in kisses between missions and training and now....husbands. Damn, Keith still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have Lance by his side for the rest of his life. 

 

He looked down at his ring, a black band with a small sapphire glowing in the low light. Lance had a matching one except his had a small ruby. Keith had nearly died of a heart attack when Lance proposed. Lance had beat him to it but in the end, Keith wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

***  
They had just finished dinner and it had started to rain so they had to run home. They burst through the door stumbling over each other and laughing until they were breathless. 

 

Lance ran his thumbs over Keith's cheeks looking at him like he had hung the stars in the sky. Then he kissed Keith for a moment before running down the hall. 

 

"Lance? What are you doing?" 

 

Lance didn't answer but came running back out into the living room. He dropped down on one knee in front of Keith and pulled out a small box from behind his back.

 

"Keith, I love you so much. I seriously can't believe that I have you in my life, that I got lucky enough to find you in this vast universe. And we both know how vast it is." Lance's voice was wobbly and he sniffed running his hand under his nose. "Keith, you're my bad ass samurai. My light and my home...will you be my space ranger partner forever?"

 

"Of course I will!" Keith tackled Lance and kissed him until they were both out of breath. "You're my home too sharpshooter. I love you. I can't believe you beat me to proposing though!" Keith jutted out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

 

Lance chuckled and said, "Well I originally had something big and elaborate planned but you took my breath away and I knew this was the right moment."

 

"Geez you're such a sap!" Keith said with a smirk and pulled Lance to his feet. "Come on sharpshooter, let's celebrate." Keith said with a wink as he walked towards their bedroom with Lance practically at his heels.  
***

Keith looked out the window and listened to the soft fall of rain drops. It was raining that night too, just another reason to love the rain.

 

Lance awoke with a start, "WAFFLES!"

 

That startled Keith but he snorted when he realized what Lance said. Lance looked up at him with sleep still in his eyes. 

 

"Good morning dork. Are you hungry?"

 

"Huh? Hungry?" Lance was starting to wake up and Kosmo jumped off the bed.

 

"You just yelled out waffles." Keith was smirking down at him.

 

"Hmmm waffles." Lance flopped back onto Keith. "You're warm...and I am a little hungry."

 

"Ok, start waking up. I'll go start breakfast." Keith tried to get up but Lance didn't budge.

 

"Ten more minutes," Lance mumbled.

 

Keith smiled and kissed the top of Lance's head, "Ok."

 

He'd give Lance anything and everything, including all the waffles he could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and general geeking out so don't be shy! Any and all geek/nerd/dewbs are welcome in this house!


End file.
